Blog użytkownika:Akodone/Naturalny wróg
|ordery= }} Panie i panowie! Nareszcie się doczekaliście rewrite'u opka o Aurélie! Kto się cieszy? *słyszy świerszcze* Tak, wiem, nikt. Ale publikuję, bo kto mi zabroni. Chciałabym to opowiadanie zadedykować trzem osobom. Po pierwsze PC i Yuri, których OC tworzą z Aurélie naszą Świętą Trójcę <3 A po drugie Ell, która obiecała mi, że nie da mi żyć, dopóki nie skończę tego FF. No i to ona wymyśliła tytuł. Dobra, nie mam pomysłu, jak bardziej ułzawić to przemówienie, więc już nie będę. Tymczasem zapraszam na prolog! O, i jeszcze zapraszam do zaobserwowania wątku informującego o nowych rozdziałach ^^ A niżej macie ankietę, jej. Czy ktoś w ogóle czyta to coś? Czytam, będę taki dobry i dam Ci głos. Prolog Rozdział 1 — Chemiczka Rozdział 2 — Bliżej centrum wydarzeń Z powodu ataku Chemiczki i złego samopoczucia części uczniów dalsze lekcje odwołano. Aurélie siedziała na kanapie w salonie u siebie w domu i popijała herbatkę rumiankową. Uwielbiała ją. Bardzo pomagała jej, gdy się źle czuła, a dzisiaj była niezastąpiona. Chociaż już przez cały czas pozostała przytomna, nadal była z lekka osłabiona. Lucien stał w kuchni i przygotowywał na szybko jakiś posiłek dla nich dwojga. Przez całą tę sytuację w szkole nie podano obiadu, a Lucien, który zwykle jadł coś w pracy, zwolnił się na resztę dnia. Dla ojca nie musieli nic przyrządzać, bowiem on teraz prawdopodobnie miał obiad na uniwersytecie. Owszem, w szkole już wcześniej bywały ataki akum, ale Aurélie nigdy jakoś nie odczuła ich skutków. Teraz to było coś innego. Znalazła się w centrum wydarzeń. Chociaż nie, może nie w samym centrum, raczej bliżej niego niż zwykle. I to zdecydowanie bliżej, niż by sobie życzyła. A jednym z owych skutków jest fakt, że dyrekcja zaplanowała odrabianie dzisiejszych lekcji w najbliższą sobotę. Och, świat czasami bywał naprawdę irytujący. Ale przynajmniej żyła. Nawet miała się z czego cieszyć. Lucien wszedł do salonu, trzymając w rękach dwa talerze z warzywami na parze. Jeden postawił na stole przed nią, po czym usadowił się obok i zaczął dmuchać w swoją porcję, by nieco przestygła. — Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubisz restauracji, nawet jeśli jedyną inną możliwością pozostają warzywa leżące w lodówce przez miesiąc. — Aurélie pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się lekko. Bo owszem, proponowała im zjedzenie jakiegoś obiadu na mieście, jednak Lucien uparł się, żeby zjedli w domu. Zresztą chłopak w ogóle nie przepadał za innym jedzeniem niż to domowe. — Jeśli miałoby ci się pogorszyć, wolałbym, żeby się to stało tutaj. Uparty i nadopiekuńczy — pomyślała Aurélie. Owszem, był czas, kiedy to przede wszystkim on się nią zajmował, lecz teraz się to zmieniło. A poza tym była już prawie dorosła, nie potrzebowała takiej troski. Choć Lucienowi nigdy nie mogłaby mieć tego za złe. Wiedziała, że po prostu kocha ją najbardziej w świecie. Uśmiechnąwszy się, włożyła kawałek marchewki do ust i zaczęła powoli przeżuwać. Nie żeby warzywa były jej ulubioną częścią menu, ale też nic do nich nie miała. Marchewki akurat lubiła. Spojrzała na Luciena, który już niemal skończył swoją porcję. On zdecydowanie był zakręcony na punkcie warzyw. Osoba, która go nie znała, mogłaby go uznać za wegetarianina, ponieważ wydawał się jeść tylko to. Tylko nielicznym, takim jak Aurélie czy ich rodzice, udawało się uświadczyć Luciena jedzącego mięso. Przeżuwając kolejne kawałki warzyw, pomyślała, że tak same to nie są zbyt ciekawe. Poszła do kuchni, by ukroić sobie do tego jakiś kawałek chleba. Weszła do przedpokoju i jej uwagę zwrócił nagle jakiś dziwny zielony kształt. Ciekawe, bo w ich domu nie było za dużo zielonych rzeczy. Jakoś nikt z nich nie przepadał za tym kolorem. Dlatego właśnie zwróciła głowę w tym kierunku. To, co ujrzała, z początku wydało się jej jakąś halucynacją wywołaną dziwną substancją Chemiczki. Było to bowiem jakieś dziwne zielone coś wielkości myszy, które… tak, wisiało w powietrzu. Aurélie zamrugała kilka razy. Dziwne coś jednak nie znikało. — Em, Lucien? — zawołała przez ramię. — Tak? — Głos chłopaka rozległ się z salonu. — Przyjdź tu na chwilę… Nie trzeba było mu tego dwa razy powtarzać. Zaraz wystawił głowę z pokoju, po czym, ujrzawszy najpewniej to co Aurélie, zmarszczył brwi. — Czy ty też widzisz to zielone coś? — zapytała dziewczyna. — Tak… — odparł ostrożnie Lucien. — Czyli albo oboje mamy halucynacje, albo to jest prawdziwe. — Zakładam tę drugą opcję — rozległ się trzeci głos. Rodzeństwo ze zdumieniem uświadomiło sobie, że należy on do tego dziwnego czegoś. — Ty umiesz mówić? — zapytał natychmiast Lucien. — Ale… jak? Co tu jest grane? Aurélie rozważała całą tę sytuację. Podobno miała się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi w całej tej sytuacji. A pojawienie się dziwnej istoty, mimo iż wyglądało na kolejną zagadkę, mogło się okazać pierwszym krokiem do rozwiązania tej pierwszej. — Po co się tu zjawiłeś? — odezwała się Aurélie. — Bo zakładam, że nie bez powodu. — I masz rację, panno Aurélie. Mistrz Fu chciałby z panią porozmawiać. — Mistrz Fu? — powtórzyła. Coś jej to mówiło… Lucien mówił, że Biedronka wspominała o jakimś mistrzu. A Fu… Skądś znała to imię. — Dokładnie. Ja jestem Wayzz, kwami żółwia. Przybyłem, by cię zaprowadzić do mistrza, który ci wszystko wyjaśni. — Wyjaśni mi też to, czym jest kwami, jak mniemam? Kwami, cokolwiek to oznaczało, skinęło głową. —Dokładnie. Teraz podążaj za mną. Zaprowadzę cię do mistrza. Aurélie ruszyła po kurtkę, w końcu był środek stycznia. Jeśli ten mistrz mieszkał gdzieś daleko, to się jej przyda. Ale chwila… — Skąd właściwie ten mistrz wie, gdzie mieszkam? Lucien, nie mówiłeś Biedronce, gdzie mieszkamy, prawda? Lucien pokręcił głową i wymruczał ciche „nie”. Wayzz ze stoickim spokojem odparł: — Zaraz się przekonasz, panno Aurélie. A kurtka nie będzie ci potrzebna. Aurélie już cisnęło się na usta pytanie, dlaczego nie będzie potrzebować kurtki, lecz się powstrzymała. Wayzz wyglądał na dosyć cierpliwą istotę, jednak nie chciała go zmęczyć za dużą ilością niepotrzebnych pytań. W końcu wkrótce się przekona. — Dobra, niech ci będzie — zgodziła się w końcu. — W takim razie chodźmy. Aurélie otwarła drzwi, a Wayzz, zanim wyleciał, rozejrzał się uważnie po klatce schodowej. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że chciał sprawdzić, czy nikogo nie widać na horyzoncie. Nie wątpiła bowiem, że dziwne zielone stworzenia unoszące się w powietrzu nie są zbyt częstym widokiem w Paryżu. Gdy kwami upewniło się, że jest bezpiecznie, pomachało na Aurélie ręką, a ona poszła za nim. Zeszli piętro niżej, po czym Wayzz podleciał do drzwi jednego ze znajdujących się tam mieszkań. — Chwila… — odezwała się Aurélie. — To tutaj? Ale tu przecież mieszka ten miły staruszek, który zawsze częstuje mnie ciasteczkami i herbatą… Zamilkła. Ależ była głupia! To właśnie ten staruszek musiał być mistrzem Fu, nie było innej opcji! Wiedziała, że skądś kojarzy to nazwisko… Choć częściej nazywała go po prostu panem Wangiem, wiedziała, że na nazwisko ma Fu. A poza tym to wyjaśniało, skąd on i kwami znali jej adres. Wyciągnęła rękę, by zapukać. Wayzz jednak doradził jej, by od razu otworzyła drzwi, bo w końcu mistrz i tak na nią czeka. Tak więc zrobiła. Nacisnęła klamkę, ze zdumieniem uświadomiwszy sobie, że jej ręka drży. Dlaczego? Przecież to nie było nic takiego. Czyżby obawiała się, że jej życie nagle zmieni się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, jak to bywało w tych wszystkich książkach, które namiętnie pochłaniała? Wyluzuj, dziewczyno. Cokolwiek ci ten mistrz nie powie, wszystko będzie w porządku. Uchyliła drzwi i wsunęła się do środka. Powitał ją duży pokój z minimalistycznym, chińskim wystrojem. Po lewej stronie pomieszczenia stała półka, a na niej mały gong; tuż obok znajdowało się ogromne okno, którego światło padało na dużą matę rozłożoną na środku pomieszczenia. Siedział tam Wang Fu we własnej osobie: niski staruszek w beżowych spodniach i czerwonej koszuli w kwiatki. — Przyprowadziłem pannę Aurélie, mistrzu — oznajmił Wayzz. — Doskonale — odpowiedział Fu. — Aurélie, proszę, usiądź. — Wskazał miejsce na macie naprzeciwko siebie. Obok stał już kubek świeżo zaparzonej herbaty. — Chciałbym ci opowiedzieć co nieco o miraculach. }} Rozdział 3 — O dwie propozycje za dużo Rozdział 4 — Niezbyt wesoła sobota Rozdział 5 — Uwięzieni wśród słodkości Rozdział 6 — Miraculum Muchy Weekend minął Aurélie zdumiewająco szybko. A nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. No dobra, dostała miraculum, ale jeszcze nie musiała go użyć. I całe szczęście. Choć czasami chciała dokonać przemiany tylko po to, żeby Flyy zamknęła się choć na chwilę i nie irytowała jej swoją egzystencją. Właśnie, kwami stało się chyba pierwszym stworzeniem na świecie, które Aurélie tak znielubiła. Dziewczyna ceniła sobie chwile ciszy, lecz z Flyy nie zastawała ich praktycznie wcale. Oczywiście, mogła iść do mistrza Fu i zapytać go o to, ale jakoś się jeszcze nie zdobyła na wizytę. Zamiast tego ciągle tylko jęczała, jak ojciec wspominał o wyjeździe, a do tego opowiedziała Lucienowi o miraculum Muchy. Flyy uparła się, że nie chce się pokazywać nikomu poza Aurélie i mistrzem Fu, ale Lucien wiedział już, co jego siostra sądzi o stworzeniu. Prawdę mówiąc, obudziwszy się w poniedziałek rano, jedynym, co chciała zrobić, było zaprzeczenie wszystkiemu, co miało miejsce od ostatniego tygodnia. — Miałam taki cudowny sen — wymamrotała, przeciągając się w łóżku. — Że moje życie jest normalne i nie wtrącają się w nie żadni strażnicy miraculów oraz wredne kwami… — Hę? Kogo nazywasz wrednym? — zaskrzeczała Flyy tuż przy uchu Aurélie. — Au, nie piszcz tak blisko mnie… Kwami puściło tę uwagę mimo uszu. Zamiast tego postanowiło się pobawić w trenera personalnego i zaczęło skandować słowo „wstawaj”, nadal bardzo blisko dziewczyny. Och, Aurélie naprawdę miała ochotę zrobić Flyy na złość i zakopać się pod kołdrą, żeby już nigdy się nie podnieść z łóżka. Ale nie chciała też spóźnić się do szkoły, więc w końcu wygramoliła się spod pościeli, ziewając przy tym głośno. Nie żeby jakoś szczególnie podobała się jej idea wczesnego wstawania w środku zimy, ale jak mus, to mus. Gdy jadła śniadanie, kwami było schowane w kieszeni spodni z piżamy, ale gdy tylko znalazły się w łazience, rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Flyy komentowała wszystko, co robiła Aurélie słowami w rodzaju: „Gdybyś była kwami, nie potrzebowałabyś tego” albo: „Tak by było szybciej, dlaczego robisz to tak?”. Najgorzej było, gdy chciała rozpuścić włosy, by je rozczesać i na nowo zapleść warkocz. — Nie rób tego! — zaprotestowała, gdy Aurélie zaczęła zsuwać miraculum. — A czemu nie? — Dziewczyna uniosła brwi. — Przecież nie chcę go utopić w sedesie ani nic… — Z tymi słowami zdjęła miraculum z włosów. — Widzisz? Wszystko w porządku. — No niby tak… — Było jednak widać, że kwami ulżyło. Aurélie nie wiedziała, jaki był powód do obaw, ale musiał jakiś być. Uznała jednak, że jak o to zapyta, Flyy i tak nic nie odpowie. — Ale zawsze, jak będziesz poprawiać warkocz, musisz je zdejmować? — No cóż, jeśli może wyglądać jak stóg siana, to nie. Rozplotła warkocz, po czym rozczesała delikatnie włosy. Czasami dziwiła się, jak była w stanie zapuścić je takie długie. Oczywiście, to był test. Chciała sprawdzić, jak długo wytrwa w zapuszczaniu, podcinając jedynie końcówki co jakiś czas. Od paru lat wychodziło jej to całkiem nieźle. Westchnęła. Naprawdę nie miała nic ciekawszego do robienia w życiu niż zakładanie się z samą sobą o to, jak długie włosy da radę zapuścić? Zaplotła warkocz palcami już wprawionymi w tej czynności. Gdy już wszystko miała gotowe, wyszła z łazienki i zaczęła się szykować do wyjścia z domu. Prognozy pogody przewidywały opady deszczu, więc przezornie spakowała parasol. Kiedy była gotowa, pożegnała się z Lucienem wychodzącym do pracy później. Jak widać, prognozy pogody miały rację. Nie była to jakaś ogromna ulewa, ale krople deszczu i tak były irytujące. Aurélie rozłożyła parasol, ciesząc się z wcześniejszego obejrzenia zapowiedzi. Szła powoli, klucząc wśród małych uliczek. Uwielbiała je. Nie było tam za dużo ludzi, więc mogła w spokoju rozmyślać. Ale z powodu tego, że ktoś mógł się zjawić, Flyy siedziała cicho ukryta w jej torbie. Coś tu jednak nie grało. Dziewczyna czuła, że ktoś na nią patrzy. Słyszała ciche kroki osoby podążającej za nią… To się stało w przeciągu chwili. Poczuła, jak ktoś obejmuje jej tors, jednocześnie zatykając usta drugą dłonią. Mimo to próbowała wydać jakiś dźwięk. Bezskutecznie. Parasol wypadł jej z ręki. — Siedź cicho, jeśli ci życie miłe — syknął jej do ucha jakiś męski głos. — Idziesz z nami. }} Rozdział 7 — Roxy Rozdział 8 — Władca niebios Na lekcji historii Aurélie myślała tylko o tym, żeby nie zasnąć. Nie żeby rewolucja francuska była aż tak nieciekawa, nie. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet ją to interesowało. Bardziej znaczący okazał się jednak fakt, że każdy, kto słuchał głosu pana Passennui wykładającego tenże przedmiot, nieważne co nauczyciel w danej chwili mówił, myślał jedynie o tym, żeby tylko spać i spać. Dziewczyna z trudnością opierała się temu czarowi. — I w końcu, trzeciego września… Nauczycielowi nie było jednak dane dokończyć tego zdania. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, drzwi wypadły z zawiasów i zostały popchnięte na przeciwległą ścianę. Pan Passennui, akurat stojący drzwiom na drodze, ledwo zdążył się odsunąć. Gdyby zrobił to choć o sekundę później, byłby już krwawym plackiem na murze. Wszyscy powiedli wzrokiem za drzwiami. Aurore była pierwszą osobą, która zaczęła wrzeszczeć; po niej zaczęli kolejni. Aurélie też się wystraszyła, lecz opanowała pisk. Zamiast tego spojrzała na ścianę, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się normalne drzwi. Kawałki ściany okalające wcześniej drzwi zostały odłamane i teraz kłębiły się pod nogami wysokiego mężczyzny, który spojrzał na nie ze zmarszczeniem brwi. Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Pomyślała, że gdyby spotkała go na jakiejś plaży, zapewne nie umiałaby odwrócić od niego wzroku, aż ktoś by jej nie uświadomił, że właśnie bezczelnie wpatruje się w przypadkowego faceta. Miał ciemną karnację i umięśnione ciało, którego nie zakrywało nic poza złotą przepaską na biodrach oraz bransoletami w tym samym kolorze na rękach, nogach i karku. Jego twarz też była niczego sobie — bez żadnej skazy, okalana czarnymi lokami. Zdegustowana mina nawet nie odbierała mu uroku, wręcz przeciwnie; wydawał się jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny. I w tym obrazie nie byłoby nic niezwykłego poza niezwykłym urokiem, gdyby nie fakt, że mężczyzna miał na plecach złote skrzydła sklejone czymś białym. Hm, jaki normalny przystojny mężczyzna rozwalałby drzwi w szkole, mając na plecach złote skrzydła? — zapytała Aurélie samą siebie w myślach. — Znając życie, to kolejna ofiara Władcy Ciem. To oznaczało, że trzeba było go pokonać, a do tego Aurélie musiała najpierw znaleźć jakieś ustronne miejsce, gdzie mogłaby się przemienić w Muchę. Tylko jak? Wszyscy ją widzieli. Gdyby próbowała uciec, nie dość, że byłoby to bardzo podejrzane, to do tego jeszcze mężczyzna natychmiast by ją złapał. — Proszę, proszę — odezwał się tymczasem tajemniczy złoczyńca, rozejrzawszy się po klasie. Głos miał głęboki, zresztą takiego właśnie Aurélie się spodziewała. — Kogo ja widzę? Czyżby to był młody Antoine Rousseau? Złoczyńca szukał Rousseau? — zdziwiła się Aurélie. — Ale dlaczego? Jaką wartość może mieć dla zaakumowanego, przystojnego, a do tego zupełnie dorosłego mężczyzny chuderlawy nastolatek, nie mający żadnych szczególnych cech? I dlaczego, do diaska, zwrócił się jego pełnym imieniem? Nikt nie nazywał go Antoinem, chłopak bowiem tego nie znosił. Ba, byli nawet ludzie, którzy znali tylko jego nazwisko. Podejrzane. — K-k-kim jesteś? — wyjąkał jakiś chłopak, Aurélie dostrzegła, iż był to Jean Duparc. — I co chcesz od Rousseau? — Ja? — zapytał mężczyzna, niby to zdziwiony. — Nazywam się Ikar. Jestem tym, który podbija niebiosa. Niebiosa? Aurélie nagle drgnęło w pamięci pewne wspomnienie. Nie żeby jakoś często zadawała się z Rousseau, jednak pamiętała, że kiedyś wspominał coś o lotnisku. Ktoś z jego rodziny, chyba ojciec, był jakąś gruba szychą na lotnisku. W połączeniu z tym, co słyszała rano o strajku na lotnisku… Ikar musiał być jednym ze strajkowców. A jeśli jego celem był Rousseau, bo w ten sposób mógł szantażować jego ojca… Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby chłopakowi stała się krzywda. Ikar zwrócił się w stronę Rousseau, na którego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie. Aurélie nie chciałaby być na jego miejscu. Nie chciała po raz kolejny znosić tego paraliżującego uczucia, które sprawia, że zamiast uciekać, tylko stoisz w miejscu i czekasz na nieuniknione… Ale nie mogła się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać. Postanowiła wykorzystać okazję. Podczas gdy spojrzenia wszystkich były utkwione albo w Ikarze, albo w Rousseau, Aurélie przemknęła powoli w kierunku dziury, gdzie jeszcze niedawno znajdowały się drzwi. Jeśli nikogo nie będzie na korytarzu… Nie, jednak nie. Na korytarzach były kamery, które mogłyby uchwycić moment jej przemiany. Bezpieczniej będzie schować się gdzieś indziej, gdzieś, gdzie nie ma ani ludzi, ani elektroniki. Łazienka! To jest to! Biegnąc ku swojemu celowi, nie zważała zbytnio na to, czy kamery uchwycą sam jej bieg. W końcu to było prawdopodobne, żeby samotna, przerażona uczennica po prostu chroniła się przed złoczyńcą, prawda? Mimo to przyspieszała coraz bardziej, więc gdy dotarła do łazienki, musiała przystanąć, by złapać oddech. Po chwili zamknęła się w jednej z kabin. — Flyy — syknęła. Kwami natychmiast wychynęło z kieszeni jej bluzy. Ostatnio Flyy stwierdziła, że uważa plecak za niewygodny i o wiele lepiej czuje się pośród miękkiego materiału swetra. Ale przynajmniej nie marudziła zbytnio. — Ech, wtorki to chyba naprawdę nie jest zbyt szczęśliwy dzień. — Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. — Wiesz, wielu ludzi urodziło się we wtorek — stwierdziła Flyy. — Ale to chyba nie temat, który powinnyśmy teraz podejmować. — No, niestety — westchnęła Aurélie. — Flyy, bzycz nad uchem! Już jako Mucha wybiegła z łazienki i szybkim, acz ostrożnym krokiem pomknęła ku klasie. Jednak zanim do niej dotarła, zauważyła, że nie tylko jedne drzwi Ikar wyważył. Zajrzała do najbliższej sali, gdzie zamiast drewna ziała ogromna dziura. Wszyscy uczniowie zostali uwięzieni w jakiejś jasnej substancji i nie mogli nawet drgnąć. Panią Bustier, która akurat była w tej klasie, spotkał ten sam los. Dziewczyna przelazła ostrożnie przez gruzy, po czym podeszła najpierw do nauczycielki. — Co się stało, proszę pani? — odezwała się, jednocześnie dotykając dziwnej substancji. To dziwne, ale pomimo stroju czuła, że jest ona gładka. — I czy to jest wosk? — Och, jak dobrze, że ktoś do nas przyszedł! — odetchnęła z ulgą nauczycielka. — Jakiś dziwny mężczyzna przyszedł do nas, po czym nawet się nie przedstawiając, pokręcił tylko głową i zalepił nas tym woskiem. — Zaraz panią uwolnię — obiecała Mucha. — Ale nie będę tu mogła dłużej zabawić, więc będzie pani musiała uwolnić uczniów. — Dobrze. — Pani Bustier pokiwała głową. Aurélie zauważyła, że gruda wosku kończy się tuż przy szyi kobiety. Ostrożnie chwyciła brzeg i pociągnęła. Na szczęście wosk dosyć szybko ustąpił. Mimo że osoba uwięziona w wosku miała problem z rozwaleniem pułapki, to z zewnątrz było to dziecinnie proste. Już po minucie czy dwóch pani Bustier stała cała, zdrowa i wolna. Tak, jak mówiła, Mucha nie zabawiła tam ani chwili dłużej. Wróciła do swojego pierwszego celu, czyli powrotu do swojej klasy. Jednak kiedy znalazła się już w pobliżu sali historycznej, ujrzała widok niezbyt przyjemny. Z klasy właśnie wybiegł Ikar, mający na ramieniu przewieszonego nikogo innego, jak Rousseau. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Nie mogła pozwolić mu uciec! Ale z drugiej strony, na ciasnym korytarzu walka mogła być utrudniona. Ale kiedy ona nad tym rozmyślała, Ikar nagle wzbił się w powietrze. To przynajmniej wyjaśniało jedno: te złote skrzydła nie były dla ozdoby. Złoczyńca umiał się nimi posługiwać, do tego całkiem nieźle. Jego celem było najwyraźniej opuszczenie budynku przez jego niezadaszoną część. Ale jeśli wyleci, może znaleźć się wszędzie! A Mucha wątpiła, że pościg za nim przy użyciu Latania jest dobrym pomysłem. Lecz tak czy siak, musiała go powstrzymać. Przypomniała sobie o swojej magicznej gumie i ściągnęła ją z pasa. Zakręciła nią kilkukrotnie, po czym rzuciła nią w stronę Ikara. Oby to zadziałało… Na szczęście guma chyba miała jakiś system samonaprowadzania. Tak jak chciała, broń złapała Ikara w pasie. Zanim złoczyńca się zorientował, dziewczyna skoczyła przez barierkę, mając przy tym nadzieję, że się nie zabije, a przy tym pociągnęła gumę mocno. Stało się idealnie tak, jak zakładała. Wylądowała na dwóch nogach, ba, ledwo się ugięły pod jej ciężarem, a złoczyńca poleciał na dół razem z nią. Jednak złoczyńca nie spadł na ziemię. Owszem, był tego bliski, lecz zdążył się wyswobodzić z gumy i wzbić się w górę. Tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Rousseau. W pewnym momencie zsunął się z ramienia Ikara i bezwładnie spadł na ziemię. Dopiero teraz Mucha dojrzała, że ręce, nogi i usta miał zaklejone woskiem. Zamrugał szybko, rozglądając się wokół. Dziewczyna szybko do niego podbiegła, zanim Ikar zdążył się do niego zbliżyć, i pociągnęła go ku ścianie, trzymając za tors. — Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytała, zdejmując mu z ust wosk. — Tak, chyba tak… — mruknął Rousseau. — Mogłabyś mi uwolnić ręce? Aurélie skinęła głową i sprawnym ruchem zniszczyła woskowe kajdany. Wtedy usłyszała za sobą jakiś głos: — Nie mam zamiaru ciągnąć tej farsy. Czarny Kocie, osłaniaj mnie. Mucha zwróciła głowę w tamta stronę i ujrzała tych, na których każdy czekał — Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Dziewczyna właśnie podrzuciła swoje jojo, krzycząc głośno: „Szczęśliwy traf!”. Na szczęście w porę zauważyła, żeby się odsunąć, bo inaczej jedna z nóg czerwonej trampoliny w czarne kropki wylądowałaby na jej stopie. — Ale dlaczego trampolina? — zdziwiła się bohaterka. — Wiesz, na skakanie nigdy za późno — odezwał się Czarny Kot. Biedronka posłała mu spojrzenie mówiące coś w rodzaju, że to nie czas na żarty. Widać było, że nie miała pojęcia, co począć z trampoliną. Ale Mucha już tak. Mając nadzieję, że jej szalony pomysł zadziała, wyskoczyła przed Ikara, który wreszcie się zorientował, iż Rousseau zniknął. — Gdzie on jest? — zapytał złoczyńca spokojnym tonem, choć można było dostrzec, że niezbyt mu się ta sytuacja podoba. — Gdzie ukryliście Antoine'a Rousseau? — Kogo? — zdziwiła się Biedronka. — Ja wiem — wtrąciła się Aurélie. — I ci powiem, jeśli wygrasz ze mną w wyścigu. — W wyścigu? — Ikar wyglądał na zainteresowanego. — Ale zapewniam cię, dziewczyno, pokonam cię z palcem w nosie. Mucha niezbyt zwracała uwagę na Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, ale prawie czuła ich spojrzenia na plecach. Zmarszczyła brwi, ustawiwszy się w pozycji bojowej, jeśli Ikar podjąłby się jednak walki wręcz. Ale na to nie wyglądało, więc po chwili rozluźniła się. — Kto doleci wyżej, nie męcząc się, wygra — powiedziała. — Zgoda. — Złoczyńca uśmiechnął się pogardliwie, wyobrażając sobie zapewne łatwą wygraną. Oboje ustawili się i byli w pełnej gotowości. — Na miejsca, gotów… — powiedzieli jednocześnie. — Start! — Latanie! — To już Aurélie wykrzyknęła sama, a po tym wyskoczyła jak najwyżej, by nadać sobie pędu. Ikar faktycznie był szybki. Aurélie zauważyła, że dosyć szybko ją wyprzedził. Ale żeby jej plan się powiódł, musiała pozbyć się dumy i pozwolić mu dominować. No, zakładając, że wszystko dobrze przemyślała. I… Nagle zauważyła przelatującą obok niej złotą sztabkę. Zaraz po niej kolejną i jeszcze następną. Udało się! Skrzydła Ikara zaczęły się rozpadać. Aurélie już na samym początku zwróciła uwagę na jego skrzydła. Przypomniawszy sobie mit o Dedalu i jego synu, zrozumiała, że skrzydła złoczyńcy, tak samo jak te jego imiennika zostały wykonane z pojedynczych piór sklejonych woskiem. A gdy podleciał dostatecznie wysoko, dosyć ciepła temperatura jak na ostatnie dni załatwiła swoje. Ikar zaczął spadać. A Aurélie, jeśli natychmiast nie zwróciłaby się ku ziemi, podzieliłaby jego los. W dół na szczęście leciała szybciej niż on. Mimo że jakieś kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią poczuła, że też zaczyna bezwładnie opadać, Biedronka i Czarny Kot w porę podsunęli trampolinę tak, aby mogła się od niej odbić i bezpiecznie wylądować. Chwilę później Ikar spadł dokładnie w tym samym miejscu co Mucha. Lecz on odbił się znacznie wyżej. Gdyby Biedronka w porę nie owinęła jego pasa swoim jojem i nie pociągnęła go bezpiecznie ku ziemi, mógłby skończyć dosyć nieciekawie. Biedronka podeszła do Ikara rozpłaszczonego na ziemi i ściągnęła z jego dłoni jedną z bransolet. Skąd wiedziała, którą, Aurélie nie umiała dociec, ale nie to było ważne. Bardziej istotne okazało się to, że po jej zniszczeniu ze szczątków wyłonił się mały, czarny motylek. }} Rozdział 9 — Bolesne wspomnienia Rozdział 10 — Kawiarnia pani Mamie Rozdział 11 — Mechaniczka Na dworcu Lucien nie za dużo rozmawiał z ojcem. Zupełnie nie rozumiał jego decyzji. Dlaczego ich zostawiał? Że niby Władca Ciem? Gdyby to był jedyny powód, wyjechaliby wszyscy już dawno. Musiało być coś, co skłoniło go do tego właśnie teraz. Ale czy był sens to roztrząsać? Lucien szczerze w to wątpił. Mimo to nie umiał wyrzucić tych myśli z głowy, gdy powoli szedł do domu. Aurélie powiedziała mu, że będzie robiła jakiś projekt, choć szczerze w to wątpił. Domyślał się, że nie chciała po prostu żegnać się z ojcem, zresztą nie dziwił jej się. Sam miał ochotę wrzasnąć mu w twarz, że to, co robi, jest największym świństwem, jakie kiedykolwiek widział, lecz wiedział, że to nic nie zmieni. Dlatego dał sobie z tym spokój. Teraz myślał tylko o tym, w jakim stanie zastanie siostrę. Czy skuli się na łóżku, próbując udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, czy będzie wywrzaskiwać na cały dom, że nienawidzi tego świata? Po niej mógł ostatnio spodziewać się właściwie wszystkiego. Był tak zamyślony, że prawie nie zauważył stojącej przed nim osoby. Podniósł głowę celem sprawdzenia, kto to był i przeprosin, które nie byłyby wymamrotane w ziemię. Jednak tylko dojrzał twarz nieznajomego, a usta same mu się rozwarły z zaskoczenia. Tajemniczy nieznajomy, a właściwie nieznajoma okazała się kimś, kogo całkiem dobrze znał. Z nikim innym nie pomyliłby czarnych włosów zaplecionych codziennie w inną fryzurę, dzisiaj akurat w dwa kucyki, oraz ciemnozielonych oczu, które właśnie intensywnie się w niego wpatrywały. Nie wiedział, co Véronique tu robiła, zwłaszcza że była ubrana w poplamiony kombinezon, taki jak zakładali wszyscy pracownicy warsztatu jej ojca. Przecież nigdy nie słyszał, by zatrudniła się do pracy w warsztacie! Coś mu tu nie grało. Przyjrzał się uważniej jej twarzy i zobaczył, że to, co z początku wziął za zwyczajny brud na twarzy, okazało się układać we wzór jakby motyla. — Cześć — zagaił, mając jednak niezbyt przyjemne podejrzenia do tego, co w tym momencie kierowało dziewczyną. — Wiesz, to chyba nie jest najodpowiedniejsze, co powinieneś teraz powiedzieć — odparła Véronique zimno. O co jej chodziło? Obraził ją w jakiś sposób? Postanowił to sprawdzić. — Véronique, co się stało? — Véronique? — powtórzyła? — Teraz nazywam się Mechaniczka. Lucien cofnął się o krok. Niestety, ale jego nieprzyjemne przeczucie się sprawdziło. Bowiem gdyby Véronique nie padła ofiarą akumy, na pewno by się tak nie zachowywała. No i nie byłaby ubrana w ten sposób. — Mechaniczka? A skąd nagle ta zmiana? — zapytał, jednocześnie zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co powinien zrobić. Uciec? Nie, to nie wchodziło w grę. Nie znał mocy dziewczyny, dlatego mógł bardzo łatwo wpaść w pułapkę. Stać biernie, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń? To byłoby względnie bezpieczne, ale nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić. — A stąd, że mój kochany ojczulek dał mi właśnie do zrozumienia, że nie jestem nic dla niego warta. Wolał nie drążyć tematu. Zamiast tego zastanawiał się, co mógłby w tej sytuacji zrobić. Rozejrzał się po okolicy i zorientował się, że znajduje się w okolicy warsztatu. To akurat wyjaśniało obecność Mechaniczki. Ale co mu to dawało? Gdyby tylko mógł komuś powiedzieć o swoim położeniu… Chwila. Był taki ktoś! Wyjął telefon, usiłując nie zwracać na siebie zbytnio uwagi Véronique, choć chyba niezbyt mu się udało. Wybrał pospiesznie numer Aurélie, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się przekazać to, co chciał, zanim Mechaniczka mu przerwie. Bo wiedział, że na pewno nie da rady rozłączyć się samemu. Musiał jednak przyznać, że w takich chwilach jak ta posiadanie siostry superbohaterki było naprawdę przydatne. Czekał chwilę, po czym usłyszał, że Aurélie odebrała. — Aurélie? — odezwał się, nie kłopocząc się nawet takimi rzeczami, jak wzięcie głębokiego oddechu. — Jestem… Coś się stało? — W jej głosie zabrzmiało zaniepokojenie. Czyżby wyczuła, że dzieje się coś złego? — Kolejna ofiara akumy! — zawołał. — Jest przy mnie… — Co? Ale jak to? — zdziwiła się. No tak, na pewno nie chciała, żeby po tym beznadziejnym dniu jeszcze ze złoczyńcą musiała walczyć. — Jesteśmy przy warsztacie! Wtedy właśnie to nastąpiło. Poczuł, że coś mocno ściska go za ramiona, a potem unosi ku górze. Wypuścił telefon z ręki. Spróbował się ruszyć, ale nie udało mu się. Spodziewał się tego. Metal, którym był przyciśnięty, okazał się naprawdę twardy. Teraz musiał zdać się na los, a raczej wolę Véronique. — Myślałeś, że będziesz sobie tu urządzał telefoniczne pogawędki? — odezwała się Mechaniczka, uśmiechając się przy tym drwiąco. — Nie ze mną te numery. Gdyby mógł, Lucien uniósłby ręce do góry, ale zważając na to, iż nie mógł się ruszyć ani o milimetr, jedynie uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — Trochę mi nie wyszło, przechytrzyłaś mnie. Dziewczyna tylko zmarszczyła brwi, po czym machnęła ręką na to, co trzymało Luciena. — Alfa, chodź — rozkazała. Mechaniczka ruszyła przed siebie, a jej metalowy stwór za nią, cały czas trzymając Luciena w żelaznym uścisku. Chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać, dokąd go zabierają. Nie żeby mógł coś na to poradzić, ale miło byłoby znać swój beznadziejny los. Bo teraz mógł mieć już jedynie nadzieję, że Aurélie zdąży na czas. }} Rozdział 12 — Véronique Rozdział 13 — Misja — Zimno! — zawołała Brigitte chyba po raz setny w ciągu tego dnia. — Zimno, zimno, a do tego cholernie wysoko! Pierre przewrócił na to oczami, ale na tyle subtelnie, by dziewczyna tego nie dostrzegła. Gdyby to ujrzała, jego głowa prawdopodobnie poturlałaby się aż do podnóża góry, którą właśnie usiłowali zdobyć. Nie, żeby ich najnowsza misja jakoś szczególnie mu się podobała, ale wolał iść w milczeniu niż marnować swoją energię na narzekanie i doprowadzanie Brigitte do wściekłości. — A ty mógłbyś też coś powiedzieć. Milczysz od rana! — A co niby mam mówić? — odparł, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyć Brigitte. — To część naszej misji. A wiesz, że to jedyna opcja, żeby świat nie został zniszczony. — No tak, ale niby dlaczego my mamy przetrząsać całą Skandynawię w środku zimy, podczas gdy moi rodzice siedzą sobie w Australii! — Ale pomyśl, w Australii jest teraz lato, okropnie gorąco. Naprawdę chciałabyś się z nimi zamienić? Ja już wolę zimno. Wystarczy się rozruszać, założyć parę swetrów i napić się ciepłej herbatki, z chłodzeniem w upale jest gorzej. Wiedział, że nie przekona dziewczyny tymi słowami, ale skoro już kazała mu się odezwać, to mógł przynajmniej powiedzieć, co myśli. Od zawsze była drażliwa, ale przez ostatnie dwa miesiące czasami bywała naprawdę nie do zniesienia. Najgorsze było to, że to ona sama upierała się, by wziąć udział w tej misji, a teraz marudziła. Właśnie udało im się wejść na jakiś bardziej płaski kawałek góry. Pierre spojrzał na ciemne już niebo, a potem na zegarek. Było już dosyć późno, rozsądną opcją byłoby rozbicie obozu. Już chciał się podzielić tą myślą, gdy zauważył, że Brigitte najwyraźniej wpadła na dokładnie to samo. Ogromny plecak, który nosiła na plecach przez całą tę drogę, już wylądował na ziemi. W jej rękach tkwił tylko pożółkły, duży arkusz pergaminu — mapa, którą kupili od jakiegoś azjatyckiego handlarza sporo kilometrów wcześniej. Mężczyzna zapewnił ich, iż prowadzi ona do niezmierzonych bogactw pozostawionych przez dawne ludy, a oni bez wahania uznali, że powinni sprawdzić to miejsce. Kto wie, czy wśród tych niezmierzonych bogactw nie ukryło się jakieś miraculum. Tymczasem dziewczyna, świecąc sobie latarką, studiowała ją uważnie. Pierre zaciekawiony podszedł do niej. — Czego szukasz? — zapytał tuż przy jej uchu. — Nie strasz mnie! — Drgnęła. — Daj znak, że podchodzisz… — Naprawdę jestem taki niewidzialny? — Na miłość boską, nie! Tylko byłam skupiona na tej mapie, a ty tak znienacka… — Dobra, już nie będę. — Uznał, że na dzisiaj koniec droczenia. — Znalazłaś coś ciekawego? — ponowił swoje pytanie, tym razem już na poważnie. —Nie jestem tak całkowicie pewna, ale mam wrażenie, że coś tu jest nie tak. Jestem pewna, że mijaliśmy tę jaskinię, która jest wyrysowana dopiero tutaj. — Wskazała okrągły rysunek na części trasy, gdzie mieli się dopiero udać. — A nie było jej namalowanej też wcześniej? Brigitte powiodła palcem po mapie. — Nie, jestem pewna. — Czyli się zgubiliśmy? — zdziwił się chłopak. — To niemożliwe, oboje zawsze sprawdzaliśmy mapę, zanim ruszaliśmy dalej! — Nie, parę innych rzeczy też mi się tu nie zgadza. Owszem, większość wygląda podobnie, ale im dalej, tym więcej niezgodności. — Brigitte wzięła głęboki oddech, by oznajmić złą wiadomość. — Obawiam się, że mapa jest sfałszowana. — Tego mogliśmy się spodziewać po niewinnym azjatyckim staruszku — odparł Pierre nieco sarkastycznie. — Dobra, a skoro mapa wyprowadziła nas już na manowce, to co robimy? Próbujemy dalej, czy wracamy? — Ale po co mielibyśmy dostać fałszywą mapę? — zapytała Brigitte. — To przecież bez sensu. Jeśli nie ma nic do ukrycia, to równie dobrze mógł nam sprzedać prawdziwą. — Czyli sugerujesz, że w tych górach naprawdę coś jest? — Jest czy nie, przekonamy się dopiero jutro. Teraz już padam z nóg! Pierre musiał przyznać jej rację. Szli przez cały dzień, zaznając naprawdę mało odpoczynku. Sam chętnie zaznałby paru godzin nieprzerwanego snu. Chociaż, z tym nieprzerwanym to chyba nieco przesadził. Podczas swoich misji nigdy nie był w stanie przespać całej nocy. Ataki pod osłoną mroku były normą przy takim trybie życia. Miał jednak nadzieję, że doczekają świtu względnie spokojnie. Sięgnął do plecaka, by odnaleźć tam namiot i go rozbić. Gdy pierwszy raz wyruszył na poszukiwanie miraculów, trudno było mu zrozumieć, jak rodzicom Brigitte udaje się rozbijać namioty z łatwością i dlaczego nie narzekają na spanie w nich. Czasami potrafiło w ich być naprawdę zimno i jedynie szczelne zawinięcie się w śpiwór cokolwiek dawało. Jednak nawet nie zauważył, gdy się zupełnie do nich przyzwyczaił i to raczej spanie w łóżku wydawało mu się dziwne. Już po paru minutach ciemny namiot stał dumnie, choć w nocy dosyć trudno było rozróżnić jakiekolwiek szczegóły. Pozwolił Brigitte wpełznąć do środka, tymczasem sam uznał, że powinien zasiąść na warcie. Oczywiście, wolałby wylegiwać się w ciepłym śpiworze, ale miał nieprzyjemne przeczucie, iż właśnie dzisiaj powinni szczególnie uważać. A Brigitte nie zamierzał męczyć. Ona powinna odpoczywać. Prawdę mówiąc, czasami przeklinał się w duchu, że zgodził się, by z nim wyruszyła. Wolałby, żeby jeszcze przez parę miesięcy została w Paryżu, bezpieczna i blisko mistrza Fu. Wiedział jednak doskonale, że nie wytrzymałaby ani dnia z myślą, że siedzi i nic nie robi, podczas gdy on szuka miraculów, narażając tym nieraz swoje życie. Jednak tak naprawdę Pierre też bardzo cieszył się z tego, że Brigitte jest przy nim. Gdyby miał samotnie przemierzać całą Skandynawię, chyba by tego nie zniósł. Ba, już dawno by zginął! Nie umiał zliczyć, ile razy dziewczyna go uratowała. A poza tym, tak mogli cały czas być ze sobą. Uśmiechnął się. Te wszystkie misje nie były takie złe, wystarczyło tylko na nie odpowiednio spojrzeć. Jego rozmyślania przerwał szelest roślin. Nie było ich jakoś dużo w tej okolicy, ale jednak. Jednak wiatru nie było wcale, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Ktoś był w pobliżu. I Pierre szczerze wątpił, by był to przyjaciel, lecz nie mógł postępować pochopnie. Udając, że niczego nie usłyszał, nadal obserwował. Nie musiał długo czekać, by coś dojrzeć. Po co najwyżej minucie stanęła przed nim niska postać z rogami na głowie. Nie widział zbyt wyraźnie, ale to był mężczyzna, do tego miał na sobie obcisły kostium. Bez większego zdumienia, raczej z pewnym rozczarowaniem, rozpoznał staruszka, od którego kupili mapę. Jak widać, faktycznie miał ich na celowniku. — Jeśli się poddacie, natura zapewni wam szybką śmierć — oznajmił. Cokolwiek to miało znaczyć, Pierre nie zamierzał się poddawać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia uda mu się to skończyć tak, by Brigitte nawet nie musiała wstawać. Wstał powoli i wymacał kolczyk w brwi. — No, to już chyba czas na przemianę — powiedział. — Huunta, złap w sieć! }} Rozdział 14 — Potęga drzemiąca w górach Rozdział 15 — Rozmowy nieco pokrzepiające Parę godzin później, gdy Véronique wróciła już do siebie, Aurélie, nie mając co robić, przeglądała jakieś memy na telefonie. Nie żeby jakoś często to robiła, wolała inne rozrywki, jak chociażby czytanie, ale nie miała absolutnie żadnej książki, którą mogłaby się zająć, a poza tym nie miała teraz zupełnie ochoty na myślenie. Pomyślała, że za chwilę położy się spać, ale postanowiła poświęcić jeszcze chwilę na obrazki z Pechowcem Brianem. Nagle jej telefon zawibrował. Ze zdumieniem uświadomiła sobie, że ktoś usiłuje się z nią połączyć. O takiej porze? Kto to mógł być? Prawdę mówiąc, pierwsza na myśl przyszła jej Sende — z tego, co zdążyła ujrzeć, dziewczyna bywała zaskakującą osobą i byłaby w stanie coś takiego zrobić. Ale przyjrzawszy się uważnie, dostrzegła, że to jednak nie była jej rudowłosa koleżanka. To był Alexandre. — Halo? — zapytała nieśmiało, odebrawszy połączenie. — Aurélie? — usłyszała głos, który zdecydowanie należał do Alexandre. — Wybacz, że tak późno, ale zupełnie nie miałem dzisiaj czasu, dopiero teraz mam chwilę dla siebie! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Trochę zdumiało ją to, że odzywa się do niej tak, jakby znał ją całe lata, ale niezbyt jej to przeszkadzało, o ile w ogóle. — Czyli twoje życie jest cięższe od mojego, jak widać… — Czy ja wiem, nie wiem, czy bym chciał być w twoich butach, zwłaszcza że wczoraj wyglądałaś na niezbyt wesołą. — Ta, w sumie trochę się u mnie podziało… — Może mi opowiesz? — zaproponował chłopak. — Wiesz, wygadanie się często pomaga. — Serio? A nie jesteś zbyt zmęczony? — Już jutro mam konkurs, który zaważy na wszystkim, co do tej pory osiągnąłem, ale gdybym próbował teraz zasnąć, na pewno bym nie dał rady. Dlatego możesz mi mówić, o czymkolwiek zechcesz, może to ci nawet pomoże. — Skoro tak twierdzisz. — Aurélie żałowała, że Alexandre nie widzi teraz jej uśmiechu. I, nie wiedząc do końca, dlaczego mówi to właśnie jemu, zaczęła opowiadać o wszystkim. O matce, która opuściła ich z dnia na dzień. O ojcu, który po dziesięciu latach zrobił to samo. O jedynej nadziei, którą pokładała w Lucienie oraz o tym, jak bardzo czuła się na tym świecie samotna. Kto wie, może właśnie teraz wszystko się zmieni? }} Rozdział 16 — Pan Démodé Siedzenie w kuchni i pilnowanie obiadu nie było najbardziej wymarzonym zajęciem Aurélie, ale skoro Lucien już się uparł, że powinna się w końcu nauczyć gotować, nie zamierzała z tym polemizować. W sumie i tak nie miała nic lepszego do robienia, a tak mogła w międzyczasie pomyśleć o swojej wczorajszej rozmowie z Alexandre. Nadal nie rozumiała, jak to możliwe, ale rozmawiało się z nim zupełnie dobrze, tak jakby znała go od lat. Nie czuła się źle, gdy opowiadała o okropnościach, które ją ostatnio spotkały, szczerze mówiąc, nieco jej to pomogło. Nawet nie zauważyła, że przez cały ten czas winiła się o tę sytuację i dopiero wyznanie wszystkiego pozwoliło jej pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia. Prawdę mówiąc, o mało nie powiedziałaby mu też o Flyy i miraculum Muchy, powstrzymała się w ostatnim momencie. Nie chciała wiedzieć, kto zabiłby ją jako pierwszy za wypaplanie sekretu: kwami Muchy, mistrz Fu czy Wayzz. Kątem oka ujrzała Luciena wchodzącego do kuchni. Nie zdziwiło ją to: brat co jakiś czas sprawdzał, czy Aurélie nie spaliła kuchni lub też obiadu. Zauważyła, że rozmawia przez telefon — zapewne z Véronique, która teraz była na przyjęciu po konkursie dla modeli. — Mówisz serio? — usłyszała rozbawienie w głosie Luciena. — Nie sądziłem, że twoja ciotka może być taka zabawna! Aurélie zerknęła na brata i zauważyła szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Mimo że dopiero co poznała Véronique, już zrozumiała, że Lucien naprawdę ją kocha. I dobrze, na pewno był osobą, która zasługiwała na szczęście w tym świecie. Nagle jednak uśmiech na jego twarzy zniknął, a zamiast niego pojawił się szok. — Co? — wyjąkał. — Twój kuzyn zaakumowany? Zaakumowany? O nie, to nie wróżyło dobrze. — Uciekaj stamtąd! Proszę cię, nie daj mu się złapać! Opuścił rękę, w której trzymał telefon; połączenie najwyraźniej zostało przerwane. — Aurélie — odezwał się po chwili. — Nie pozwól, żeby Véronique stała się krzywda, błagam cię. Dziewczyna skinęłą głową. Walka ze złoczyńcą wydawała się gorszą perspektywą niż stanie przy garach, ale czy miała jakiś wybór? Nie chciała widzieć Luciena w takim stanie już nigdy więcej. Jeśli Véronique zostanie skrzywdzona, to on też. A obiecała, że na to nie pozwoli. — Flyy, bzycz nad uchem! Uznawszy, że nie ma co tracić czasu, otwarła okno na oścież i wyskoczyła, mając szczerą nadzieję nie tylko, że się nie zabije, ale też, że nikt jej nie ujrzał. Zauważyła jakąś lampę i zaczepiła o nią gumę, by zamortyzować upadek, ale broń ją zaskoczyła i wywindowała na pobliski dach. Cóż, tak też może być. Z tego, co się dowiedziała od Alexandre, to on też był uczestnikiem konkursu i zdążył jej zdradzić, gdzie odbywają się zarówno starcie modeli, jak i przyjęcie po nim. Skierowała się więc w odpowiednią stronę i dobiegła tam względnie szybko; nic nie stanęło jej na drodze. Jej oczom ukazał się wysoki budynek pełen ozdób. Barok, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Odszukała wzrokiem wejście i zeskoczyła na dół, oplatając wcześniej gumą wystający kawałek dachu. Na szczęście lądowanie poszło jej lepiej niż podczas walki z Mechaniczką, teraz stanęła pewnie na obu nogach. I zupełnie fortunnie znalazła się tuż obok drzwi. Nie siląc się na ceremoniały, po prostu nacisnęła klamkę i wbiegła do środka. Zobaczyła, że stoi właśnie w dosyć wąskim korytarzu, a po obu jego stronach są różne pary drzwi. Zajrzała na najbliższe, gdzie wisiała tabliczka z napisem: „Nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony”. Pewnie jakiś schowek. Chwilę potem dotarło do niej, że z ostatnich drzwi po prawej stronie dochodzi światło. Postanowiła poszukać najpierw tam. Nie zdążyła nawet do nich dobiec, gdy usłyszała czyjś głos: — Stójcie tak jak stoicie, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda! Znała go, tylko nie umiała teraz sobie przypomnieć, kto tak brzmiał. Och, głupia zawodna pamięć! Ale w sumie na co jej ona? Mogła po prostu tam wbiec i zobaczyć, kto to mówi, zwłaszcza że to właśnie to pomieszczenie musiało być jej celem. Chwila, nie powinna tam tak wbiegać bez zastanowienia! Najpierw niech chociaż zobaczy, co tam się wyprawia. Dlatego gdy już znalazła się odpowiednio blisko drzwi, wyjrzała przez nie ostrożnie, tak by nikt jej nie dojrzał. To, co sama tam zobaczyła, było zaiste zaskakujące. W ogromnej sali rozstawiono wszędzie małe stoliki, jednak mało kto przy nich siedział. Ludzie wyglądali, jakby chcieli uciec, jednak większość z nich zastygła w dziwnych, groteskowych pozach. Parę osób leżało na ziemi, najwyraźniej nie umiejąc się ruszyć. Czyżby kuzyn Véronique był w głębi duszy niespełnionym rzeźbiarzem? Zajrzała głębiej i ujrzała szczupłą postać stojącą na scenie. Prawdę mówiąc, z początku zastanawiała się, czy w środku sali nagle nie wyrósł sopel. Bowiem superzłoczyńca zdecydowanie był uosobieniem bieli — od białych włosów i ubrań po śmiertelnie bladą skórę. Jedynym odcinającym się elementem były czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które miał na nosie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się mściwie, gdy zauważywszy jakąś tęgą kobietę chcącą opuścić salę, wycelował w nią dłoń i strzelił białym promieniem. Jak można było się spodziewać, kobieta stała się jej ofiarą i zastygła na czworakach. Mucha ponownie przeniosła wzrok na twarz wroga i przyjrzała się jej uważnie. A potem oniemiała. Zrozumiała, że jej przeciwnikiem jest nie kto inny, tylko Alexandre Delamode. Jak to możliwe? Co takiego się stało, że Alexandre, który wydawał się jej raczej spokojną osobą, padł ofiarą akumy? I przede wszystkim, to właśnie on był kuzynem Véronique? A poza czarnymi włosami zupełnie jej nie przypominał! A z tego, co już zdążyła zaobserwować, jego mocą było najwyraźniej unieruchamianie ludzi. Nagle zobaczyła ruch przy ścianie i rozdziawiła usta. To byli Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Jak mogła ich wcześniej nie zauważyć? Czyżby też zostali unieruchomieni? Ale to w takim razie oznaczało, że moce Alexandre miały swój limit. Tylko teraz musiała jakoś to wykorzystać. — Mucha? — usłyszała za sobą głos. — Aaa! — wrzasnęła głośno, mając nadzieję, że nikt z sali jej nie usłyszał, po czym odwróciła się gwałtownie. Jej oczom ukazał się rudowłosy chłopak w eleganckiej marynarce. Jego mina była mieszaniną złości i zaskoczenia. — Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał. — Tak się składa, że jeden z uczestników konkursu padł ofiarą akumy — odparła Aurélie. — Akumy? — Rudzielec otworzył szerzej oczy. — Tylko mi nie mów, że to Delamode! — Wiesz coś o tym? — zapytała bohaterka nieco podejrzliwie. — Bo tak, to właśnie on tam stoi. — Nie sądziłem, że tak to się skończy. — Chłopak westchnął głośno. — Chyba jednak nieco przesadziłem. Mucha tylko uniosła brwi, choć przez fakt, że były one zasłonięte maską, musiało to wyglądać nieco komicznie. — Trochę mu nagadałem i dobrze, drań sobie na to zasłużył. Ale naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, że Władca Ciem go wykorzysta! Nie chcę, żeby z mojej winy wszyscy tam byli w niebezpieczeństwie. }} Rozdział 17 — Model Rozdział 18 — Chatka wśród szczytów Rozdział 19 — Korytarze Rozdział 20 — Nie ufaj bransoletkom Rozdział 21 — Wizyta Rozdział 22 — Wyznanie Rozdział 23 — Cudowne paryskie powietrze! Rozdział 24 — Przyjaciele i akumy Rozdział 25 — Nie igraj z ogniem Mistrz Fu jakby się spodziewał, że Pierre i Brigitte przybędą właśnie teraz, ponieważ natychmiast uraczył ich kubkami gorącej herbaty i tacą pełną herbatników. Pogryzając ciasteczko maczane w herbacie jeszcze niezdatnej według Brigitte do picia, dziewczynie przeszło przez głowę, że mistrz może miał zawsze pod ręką zapas wrzątku… Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg, chciała natychmiast zacząć opowiadać o wszystkim, co z Pierre’em widzieli, jednak staruszek przerwał jej słowotok w momencie, w którym dopiero pokrótce relacjonowała nieudane poszukiwania poprzez całą Skandynawię. Nieco zawiedziona, siedziała teraz na macie na podłodze. Pogrzebała jednak w torbie i wyjęła z niej Miraculum Kozicy skradzione tamtemu Odnowicielowi. — Zgaduję, że opowieść o tym, jak zdobyliśmy to miraculum, też mam zostawić na potem? — odezwała się, wręczając mistrzowi Fu opaskę. Ten uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, po czym znalazł w szkatule miejsce na akcesorium. Brigitte spojrzała na Pierre’a. Chłopak siorbał herbatę, najwyraźniej nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, iż jest piekielnie gorąca. Wyglądał na pogrążonego w rozmyślaniach. Brigitte domyślała się, co mu chodzi po głowie, bo od ich spotkania z Shouyi myślał tylko o tych wszystkich bogach. Ona sama była niezmiernie ciekawa, jak mistrz Fu zareaguje na wieść o półboskim dziedzictwie Pierre’a. Na razie jednak to wszystko musiało poczekać. Brigitte wiedziała, że mistrz chce zorganizować ich spotkanie z paryskimi superbohaterami i wyjaśnić wszystkim wszystko — dopiero wtedy ona i Pierre będą mogli się podzielić swoją historią. Zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim, początkowo nie usłyszała dziwnego stukania. Pierre i mistrz Fu natychmiast zwrócili głowy w stronę źródła, jej chwilę zajęło zrozumienie, że ktoś puka w okno od zewnątrz. Chwila… Co? Niby po co ktoś miałby pukać w okno? A potem zrozumiała. To była dziewczyna w czarnej masce i czarno-srebrnym stroju, z jej pleców wyrastała pojedyncza para skrzydeł, a długi brązowy warkocz opadał luźno. Nie wiedziała, czemu Aurélie robi to, co robi, ale jakiś powód mieć musiała. Może była nim skakanka, którą dziewczyna była opleciona, przez co musiała wygiąć się nieco, aby w ogóle zapukać. Mistrz Fu otworzył szybko okno, a Aurélie wcisnęła się do środka. Opadła na podłogę, po czym odezwała się, cicho posapując: — Flyy, przestań bzyczeć. Strój superbohaterki zniknął, a obok dziewczyny zawisła zapewne Flyy, kwami przypominające muchę, teraz zupełnie wyczerpane. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, skakanka nadal ją obwiązywała. Brigitte zrozumiała, że Aurélie sama się z niej nie wyplącze i ulitowała się nad nią, ratując ją z tej nieco żałosnej sytuacji. — Ma mistrz może rodzynki? — Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby w nieśmiałym uśmiechu, gdy tylko odzyskała swobodę ruchów. Fu skinął głową i poszedł odszukać pożywienie Flyy, a Aurélie przycupnęła na ziemi. Jak widać, postanowiła chwilę odetchnąć, zanim zdecyduje się wyjawić im powód swojej niespodziewanej wizyty. Jej kwami, już po chwili, ucieszone zajadało się rodzynkami. — Jest kolejna ofiara akumy — stwierdziła tonem niemal zdawkowym. — To Rousseau z mojej klasy. I najwyraźniej obrał sobie za cel spopielenie mnie razem z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. — Ognisty złoczyńca? — zainteresowała się Brigitte, siadając naprzeciw niej; Pierre patrzył przez okno, nie mając zbytnio kontaktu z rzeczywistością. — Gdyby nie to, że chce was zabić, to bym powiedziała, że super. Odkąd byłam mała, chciałam mieć ogniste moce! Aurélie puściła jej uwagę mimo uszu. — Próbowałam go zaskoczyć, ale niezbyt mi się to udało. Podleciałam w górę i wiedząc, że i tak za niedługo się odmienię, uznałam, że wpadnięcie tutaj będzie najlepszym możliwym rozwiązaniem. — A co z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem? — Dalej unikają ognistych piłek Rousseau, ale obawiam się, że za niedługo może im zabraknąć sił. Wiem, że — tu głos jej zadrżał — że jestem beznadziejną superbohaterką. Uciekłam tam, niezbyt próbując ich od tego uwolnić. — Jakbyś tam została, spopieliłby i ciebie. — Brigitte poklepała ją po ramieniu. Chyba już rozumiała, do czego Aurélie zmierza. Przybyła tutaj, bo wiedziała, że znajdzie mistrza, ją i Pierre’a. Zapewne chciała poprosić ich o pomoc. Doskonale! Będzie mogła sprawdzić swoje umiejętności w starciu z wysłannikiem Władcy Ciem! Trochę o nim słyszała od Fu, lecz jeszcze nigdy nie miała okazji zmierzyć się z ofiarą akumy. A przypuszczała, że będzie to nie mniej interesujące niż walka z posiadaczem Miraculum Kozicy czy próba przeniknięcia przez wybiórczo niematerialne widmo Shouyi. — To gdzie jest ten złoczyńca? — Brigitte zerwała się z podłogi. — To chyba ja powinienem o to zapytać — odezwał się nagle Pierre. Najwyraźniej wcale nie był tak zagłębiony w swych myślach, by nie słuchać rozmowy Brigitte i Aurélie. Obie dziewczyny zwróciły głowy w jego stronę. W fioletowych oczach Pierre’a czaił się błysk, który oznaczał tylko jedno: chłopak jest gotowy do akcji. — Co masz na myśli? — zapytała z niepokojem Brigitte. — Chcę pomóc Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu w walce z Rousseau. — Ale przecież wiesz, że nie możesz! — zaprotestowała dziewczyna. — Nie pamiętasz już, co się stało? Nie panujesz nad swoją mocą, nie wiesz, ile energii pozbawi cię ta przemiana! — A może ta walka pomoże mi nad tą mocą zapanować? — Głos Pierre’a pozostawał spokojny. — A poza tym czy to ważne? Postanowiłem sobie, że zrobię wszystko, by pokonać zło, nawet jeśli ceną za to będzie moje życie. — To jest ważne! — krzyknęła Brigitte. — Ja na przykład nie chcę, żebyś umarł! — A ja nie chcę, żeby tobie cokolwiek się stało — odparł cicho Pierre. — Według słów Aurélie ten ognisty złoczyńca jest naprawdę niebezpieczny. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym dopuścił do tego, żeby zrobił ci krzywdę… Brigitte zamilkła. Na powierzchnię jej świadomości wypłynęło wspomnienie różowej chmury, która ją uwięziła i Pierre’a, od którego biła straszliwa moc… Wiedziała, że chciał ją po prostu chronić, ale to było po prostu przerażające. Nie mogła nigdy więcej pozwolić, aby utracił nad sobą kontrolę. Wiedziała też, że jeśli pójdzie walczyć z Rousseau, Pierre pójdzie razem z nią, nieważne jak bardzo by tego nie chciała. A jeśli ona nie pójdzie, Pierre i tak zdecyduje się walczyć. Wychodziło więc na jedno: tak czy siak, chłopak nie będzie siedział tu bezczynnie. Ona też nie chciała zostać tutaj i czekać, aż inni uporają się z problemem. Ale… czy to upieranie się ma sens? Pierre miał rację — w każdej chwili może się jej coś stać. A jeśli ona zostanie ranna, Pierre na pewno tego nie odpuści. A to może wpłynąć źle również na niego, jeśli straci kontrolę i uwolni za dużo mocy… — Dobra — w końcu przerwała panującą ciszę. — Zostaję. — Naprawdę? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Pierre. — Przecież przed chwilą… — Naprawdę. Wiem, że chcesz mnie chronić — uśmiechnęła się. — I chyba faktycznie powinnam nieco odpocząć po tych wszystkich niebezpiecznych przygodach. — To skoro tak — zwrócił się do Aurélie — to chyba musisz mi pokazać, dokąd powinienem się wybrać. Aurélie skinęła głową. Jakby na komendę, oboje jednocześnie wypowiedzieli formułki przemiany. Już jako Pająk i Mucha (co za ironiczne połączenie, pomyślała Brigitte) wyskoczyli przez okno, po czym pomknęli po dachach prosto w objęcia ognia.}} Rozdział 26 — Rousseau Rousseau przemierzał samotnie ciemne uliczki, na tyle rzadko uczęszczane, że nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tylko on wiedział o ich istnieniu. Jakaś jego część podpowiadała mu jednak, że tak nie jest — na tym świecie nie ma niczego, co moglibyśmy mieć naprawdę na własność. Tak więc te uliczki nie były jego, ale też on do niczego ani nikogo nie należał. A szkoda, gdyby miał kogoś, kto posiadłby go całkowicie, może poczułby się spokojniejszy? To nie była jedyna myśl, która w tej chwili zaprzątała jego głowę. Powiedział Musze, że nie pamiętał zaakumowania, lecz to była nieprawda. No dobra, nie pamiętał całkowicie, ale miał przebłyski wspomnień. Jednego był pewien — nie cała moc, którą miał w tym momencie, pochodziła od Władcy Ciem. Ba, tylko niewielka jej część była zasługą akumy. Czuł, że jeśli się skupi, uda mu się obudzić tę resztę. Uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany, gdy na jego dłoni zatańczyły języczki ognia. I wtedy właśnie poczuł, że nie jest sam. Odwrócił się, mając nadzieję, że ujrzy tego, kto też tam był. Ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Nadal jednak czuł tę dziwną obecność. Ruszył dalej, tym razem jednak w jego sercu zasiała się obawa. I, w momencie, gdy miał minąć róg, w końcu kogoś zauważył. Postać nie była wysoka, nawet niższa od niego. Jej twarz i ciało były skryte pod obszerną peleryną z kapturem. Rousseau instynktownie się zatrzymał. — K-k-kim jesteś? — zapytał drżącym głosem. Sam sobie się dziwił, że w ogóle zdołał z siebie wykrzesać jakiś dźwięk. — To nieistotne, kim ja jestem — odparła postać ochrypłym głosem. Rousseau nawet nie umiał się po nim domyślić, jakiej płci jest jego rozmówca. — Istotne jest to, kim ty jesteś. A jesteś kimś niezwykle interesującym.}} Rozdział 27 — Opowieść Shouyi Rozdział 28 — Wyrzeczenie Pierre cieszył się pierwszym dniem czegoś, co mógłby nazwać wakacjami. Tak często bywał na misjach w ciągu ostatniego roku, że już nie pamiętał dnia, który mógł spędzić, leniuchując i jednocześnie nie obawiając się, że jakiś szalony złoczyńca zechce pozbawić go głowy (a takich bywało sporo). Mieszkanie mistrza Fu było naprawdę miłą odmianą. Po wczorajszej naradzie od razu poszedł spać, a obudził się już następnego dnia. Kto by pomyślał, że używanie miraculum może być tak męczące? Jakoś nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać, nawet z Brigitte, która właśnie wertowała księgę mistrza Fu. Wiedział, że dziewczyna absolutnie nic z niej nie rozumie, ale może domyślała się czegoś z obrazków? Nie, nie miał też ochoty tego roztrząsać. Ba, na nic nie miał ochoty! Tylko jeszcze więcej leżenia i lenienia się… — Wiesz co? — odezwała się nagle Brigitte. — Nie żebym chciała cię męczyć, czy cokolwiek, w końcu sama chcę odpocząć, ale uważam, że powinieneś się nauczyć kontrolować swoją moc. — Co ty tak znienacka? — zapytał Pierre. — Bo wiesz, rozumiem, że chciałbyś odpocząć. Zresztą ja też na razie chętnie zapomniałabym o misjach. Ale jeśli nie opanujesz swojej mocy, a dojdzie do jakiejś poważnej walki, to naprawdę może ci się coś stać! Za pierwszym razem tylko zemdlałeś, ale za drugim razem bogini musiała cię oddzielać od Huunty! To naprawdę nie żarty! A jeśli kiedyś się nie obudzisz? — Ale… co mam zrobić? Przecież nie mam pojęcia, jak to kontrolować! — Może zdołam coś pomóc? — odezwała się nagle Shouyi. — O, umiesz już sama się aktywować z tej bransoletki? — zdziwił się Pierre. — Nieważne. Jak mogłabyś mi pomóc? — Oj, kochany, przecież wiesz, że jestem boginią! Ja mogę wszystko! Pierre bardzo się cieszył, że Brigitte nie przytoczyła na nowo kwestii wyjścia z bransoletki. — To w takim razie co mam zrobić? — Najpierw musisz wyrzec się Miraculum Pająka. — Co? — zdziwił się Pierre. Jego dłoń automatycznie powędrowała do kolczyka w brwi. — Mam się wyrzec miraculum? Ale dlaczego? —Nadal się nie domyśliłeś, że to przez miraculum mdlejesz? Odkąd przebudziłeś swoją moc, Huunta robi wszystko, byleby jej wchłonąć jak najwięcej. Nagle powróciło do niego pewne wspomnienie. W głowie rozbrzmiały mu słowa kwami Kozicy. „Naprawdę myślisz, że Huunta jest wobec ciebie lojalny? Możesz tak myśleć, ale kwami pająka stoi tylko po swojej stronie. Wyczuwam, że pomagał ci przez te wszystkie lata, ale robił to tylko dla własnej korzyści.” Czyli faktycznie miało rację… Pierre mógłby się założyć, że Huunta od początku wiedział o jego mocy. — Czyli, że jeśli nie będę miał miraculum, zagrożenie minie? — I tak, i nie — odparła bogini. — Huunta na pewno nie będzie już kradł twojej energii, ale twoja moc nadal będzie niebezpieczna, jeśli nie nauczysz się jej kontrolować. Ale nie możemy zacząć treningu, jeśli nadal będziesz trwał w tej toksycznej relacji z kwami. Pierre nerwowo pomacał miraculum. Czyli miał się go wyrzec… To było takie dziwne — miał bowiem to miraculum ze sobą nieprzerwanie od dziesięciu lat. Już zdążył się przyzwyczaić do obecności Huunty, mimo że kwami było raczej małomówne. Właśnie, jeśli o Huuntę chodzi, to gdzie on się znowu podziewał? — Huunta? Kwami natychmiast usłyszało zawołanie i wychynęło z jakiegoś dalekiego kąta. Zawisło blisko twarzy Pierre’a. — Chciałeś coś? — zapytało zupełnie niewinnie. Pierre wziął głębszy oddech. Mimo tych wszystkich złych rzeczy, których ostatnio nasłuchał się o Huuncie, naprawdę nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Ale musiał. To było nieuniknione. — Słuchaj… — odezwał się w końcu. — Naprawdę niełatwo mi to mówić… Znamy się od tak długiego czasu, tyle razy uratowałeś mi życie. Ale niestety musimy się pożegnać. — Pożegnać? Ale jak to? — zdziwił się Huunta. Pierre nawet nie wiedział, czy coś w rodzaju smutku, co pojawiło się w oczach kwami, to była autentyczna niechęć przed rozstaniem, czy raczej żal, że nie dostanie więcej mocy. Ale na niego podziałało. — Może nie na zawsze — odpowiedział. — Może jeszcze do ciebie wrócę. Ale teraz… Huunta, wyrzekam się ciebie. I, wypowiedziawszy te słowa, zdjął miraculum. }} Rozdział 29 — Trening Słońce już dawno schowało się za chmurami. Dzisiejszy zachód był wyjątkowo piękny, lecz Pierre, zaaferowany treningiem, nawet go nie zauważył. Nawet nie liczył, ile prób przebudzenia mocy skończyło się niepowodzeniem. Naprawdę się starał, to jednak nie dawało absolutnie żadnych efektów. Nawet przerwy na coś w rodzaju obiadu i podwieczorku (złożonych z kanapek) nie spowodowały, że był choć odrobinę bardziej produktywny. Gdy kolejna sesja nie przyniosła efektów, rzucił się na trawę pod sobą i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Nigdy nie uda mi się tego zrobić… — mruknął. Shouyi, już zupełnie dokoloryzowana, przysiadła obok niego. — Nie martw się. — Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. — Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo. Ale z pewnością w końcu to opanujesz. To twoja naturalna siła, twoje dziedzictwo. — Tak, to wielkie pocieszenie — odparł Pierre, wcale tym jednak niepocieszony. — Nie żebym był jakiś wymagający, ale w tym stanie jestem totalnie bezużyteczny! — wykrzyknął. Poziom jego złości przelał czarę. — Dopóki normalnie korzystałem z miraculum, nie było żadnego problemu! A teraz przez te durne półboskie moce, których nawet nie umiem używać, nie mogę się nawet przemienić! A ty, ty nawet nie masz zielonego pojęcia o półbogach! Sama przyznałaś, że nigdy nie trenowałaś półboga. Więc co możesz wiedzieć? Mam tego dość! Podniósł się z ziemi i podniósł leżący na niej plecak. Z zamachem zarzucił go sobie na ramię i postąpił kilka kroków w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Shouyi również wstała, jednak ona nie ruszała się z miejsca. Zamiast tego założyła ręce na piersi. — Poddasz się? — zapytała. — A wiesz, nawet się nad tym zastanawiam! — odkrzyknął Pierre, nadal rozzłoszczony. Nie spojrzał w jej stronę. — Miałam cię za odważnego człowieka, który staje naprzeciw wyzwaniom — powiedziała chłodno bogini. — Nie wiedziałam, że mam do czynienia z tchórzem, który poddaje się, jak tylko coś mu nie wyjdzie. Pierre zatrzymał się. Odetchnął kilka razy. — Przepraszam — wymamrotał cicho. — Trochę mnie poniosło. — Odwrócił się powoli, po czym zdobył się, aby spojrzeć w różowe oczy Shouyi. — Nie zamierzam się poddać. Opanuję tę moc. Ochronię Brigitte. Na twarz kobiety wpłynął uśmiech. — I to jest Pierre, którego znam. — Jej pozycja od razu stała się luźniejsza. — Ale wiesz, chyba faktycznie masz rację co do tego, że możemy już wracać. Odpoczynek dobrze ci zrobi. Spróbujesz jutro. Zwrócili się w stronę, z której przyszli tu rano. Pierre pomyślał, że fakt, iż bogini się świeci, był bardzo pomocny. Z drugiej jednak strony mógł zwrócić uwagę przypadkowego przechodnia. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że nikt się nie pałęta po okolicy. Polana, na której urządzili trening, była dosyć duża, dlatego chwilę zajęło im dojście do miejsca, gdzie drzewa ponownie tworzyły gąszcz. Nie zdążyli jednak zagłębić się w gęstwinę, kiedy usłyszeli jakieś dziwne głosy. Przezornie nieco się cofnęli. I dobrze zrobili. Zza drzew wychynęło kilka zakapturzonych postaci. Ustawili się w lekko zaokrąglonym szeregu, a środkowa postać, zapewne lider, wyszła do przodu o kilka kroków. Pierre natychmiast ich rozpoznał. — Odnowiciele. — No proszę, jaki domyślny — odezwał się na to jeden z Odnowicieli. — Czego chcecie? — warknął Pierre. — Zapewniam, że naprawdę niewiele. — Lider rozłożył ręce w geście, który według niego miał być może przyjazny. — Chcemy tylko jej bransoletki. — Wskazał na Shouyi. — Nie ma mowy — odparł na to chłopak. — O bransoletce możesz zapomnieć. — A masz mi coś lepszego do zaoferowania? Lider Odnowicieli uniósł głowę tak, że Pierre dojrzał jego twarz. Oczy mężczyzny, choć skryte w półcieniu kaptura, błysnęły fioletem. — No dalej, odpowiedz, bracie. }} Rozdział 30 — Atak na polanie Rozdział 31 — Impreza Rozdział 32 — Przeczucie Nikt z uczestników imprezy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że pośród nich znajduje się Władca Ciem. Gdyby się o tym dowiedzieli, pewnie wybuchłaby panika… A on nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi. Co prawda i tak był dosyć rozpoznawalny, choć w karnawałowej masce mało kto by nie pomylił go z kimś innym. Tyle ludzi, tyle odmiennych emocji… Na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, kto da mu okazję do zaatakowania Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Być może to właśnie dzisiaj osiągnie swój cel, zdobędzie tak upragnione miracula? Może właśnie dzisiaj superbohaterowie popełnią błąd? Tą nową dziewczyną, Muchą, nie przejmował się zanadto. Nie miała takiej mocy, by mogła stanowić dla niego zagrożenie. Ale jej miraculum mogłoby mu pomóc. Latanie nie było wymarzoną mocą Władcy Ciem, jednak bardziej chodziło o energię, jaką miraculum i kwami posiadały same w sobie. Nagle coś poczuł. Tak, to były emocje… Bardzo silne emocje. Tak, znalazł idealny łup dla akumy! Powoli wycofał się, wymawiając się koniecznością pójścia do toalety. Nie do końca skłamał — naprawdę się do niej wybierał, jednak w nieco innym celu, niż robią to przeciętni ludzie. Zatrzasnął się w pierwszej wolnej kabinie. — Nooroo, daj mi mroczne skrzydła! — powiedział, ale niezbyt głośno, by jakiś przechodzień przypadkiem go nie usłyszał. O tak, teraz emocje stały się wyraźniejsze. Wiedział już, gdzie powinien ich szukać. Zaskoczyło go jednak odrobinę to, co wyczuł — jego przyszła ofiara wcale nie znajdowała się na imprezie. Ale czy to miało znaczenie? — Rozgoryczony chłopak, wściekły na rodziców… To idealny łup dla mojej akumy — mruknął pod nosem. Uwolnił ze swojej laski białego motylka, którego zawsze trzymał na wszelki wypadek, taki jak ten. Motyl przysiadł ufnie na jego dłoni, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, do jakich celów wkrótce zostanie wykorzystany. Mężczyzna nakrył go drugą dłonią i nasączył go ciemną energią. Teraz to już była akuma, gotowa służyć swemu panu. — Leć do niego, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij nim! — zawołał, uwalniając motyla ze swych rąk. Akuma szybko znalazła drogę ucieczki z łazienki, po czym pofrunęła w poszukiwaniu swej ofiary. Władcy Ciem nie pozostawało nic innego, jak tylko czekać. Impreza miała się oficjalnie zacząć już za chwilę. Nic dziwnego, że tak wielu ludzi było już podekscytowanych. Aurélie nie spodziewała się, że ich nastrój aż tak się jej udzieli, ale stało się — uśmiechała się szeroko, zdumiona tym, że mięśnie jej twarzy jeszcze potrafią to robić. Roxy też była zadowolona. A Sende… Sende wyglądała, jakby za chwilę miała eksplodować z radości. — Iii, to już za chwilę! — Spokojnie, bo za chwilę wybuchniesz! — odparła na to Roxy. — Wcale nie wybuchnę! — powiedziała Sende i powróciła do podskakiwania w miejscu. Roxy najwyraźniej postanowiła obserwować zachwyt przyjaciółki, tymczasem Aurélie powróciła do obserwowania przebrań innych ludzi. Co ciekawe, zobaczyła paru innych łuczników, lecz nie byli oni Katniss, a zwykle Legolasem czy innym elfem. W oczy rzuciło się jej jeszcze parę halloweenowych przebrań, takich jak wilkołaki, mumie, a teraz jeszcze dojrzała wśród tłumu Drakulę. Ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że Drakula też patrzy w jej kierunku i nawet się do niej zbliża! Cofnęła się o krok, a on nie ustępował. W końcu znalazł się na odległość wyciągniętej ręki od niej. Wtedy dopiero rozpoznała, kto kryje się pod tym przebraniem. — Alexandre — powiedziała, rumieniąc się przy tym lekko. — Serio wyglądasz jak Drakula. — To fakt — przyznał chłopak — ale nie jestem tak krwiożerczy. No chyba że chcesz. — Nie, raczej nie. — Roześmiała się delikatnie. — Masz rację, pączki są smaczniejsze od krwi. Nachylił się lekko i zanim Aurélie mogła się zastanowić, co chce robić, pocałował ją w policzek. — Śliczna jesteś, wiesz? — Serio? — Uciekła wzrokiem w bok. — Skoro tak uważasz… — Kto jest śliczny? — zapytała Sende, która najwyraźniej dopiero teraz zauważyła przybysza. Lustrowała Drakulę wzrokiem przez kilka dobrych sekund, układając sobie w głowie, co się wydarzyło. Gdy zrozumiała, odezwała się ponownie: — Ty jesteś Alexandre, tak? — To twoje przyjaciółki? — Alexandre zwrócił się do Aurélie. — Aha — przytaknęła. — To jest Roxy — wskazała różowowłosą wampirzycę — a to Sende — tu zwróciła się ku czarownicy. Roxy machnęła ręką w geście przywitania. Za to Sende od razu miała milion pytań. — Kiedy się poznaliście? Od jak dawna jesteście ze sobą? I chwila, ty jesteś tym modelem, którego Władca Ciem zaakumował, jak przegrał konkurs? — W sumie to od niedawna — mruknęła Aurélie nieco zażenowana. — Trochę nagle to wyszło… — Rozumiem. — Pokiwała głową z mądrą miną. — To co, jesteś tym modelem, czy nie? — Jestem — przyznał Alexandre. — Ale wcale nie poszło o przegrany konkurs… Aurélie doskonale wiedziała, o co poszło. Ale Alexandre nigdy się nie dowie, że ona wie. W końcu oficjalnie prawdę poznała Mucha, nie Aurélie. — Tak, oczywiście… — odpowiedziała Sende, chyba niezbyt przekonana. — Aurélie, mogę cię wziąć na słówko? — Co? Jasne, jasne… Sende odciągnęła ją parę metrów, dalej od Alexandre i Roxy (którzy chyba nie wydawali się zainteresowani zawieraniem znajomości). Nachyliła się nad nią i powiedziała dosyć cicho: — Jakoś mi się nie podoba ten twój Alexandre. — Co? Ale czemu? — zdziwiła się Aurélie. — Co jest z nim nie tak? — Nie umiem tego dokładnie określić. To chyba te jego oczy… Mam przeczucie, że to okropny człowiek! — Przeczucie, mówisz? — Kobieca intuicja, jeśli wolisz. Definitywnie mówię ci, że coś jest z nim nie tak! — A może przesadzasz? — Aurélie założyła ręce na piersi. — Zobaczyłaś Brunona i jakoś dziwnie się na niego uparłaś, więc się uprzedziłaś do Alexandre. — Tu już nawet nie chodzi o Brunona! Chociaż jak o nim wspominasz, to i tak byłby dla ciebie znacznie lepszy. Mówię ci, Alexandre na pewno cię zrani. — To wszystko, co mi chciałaś powiedzieć? — zapytała Aurélie nieco zniecierpliwiona. Chciała jak najszybciej skończyć tę rozmowę. — Tak — odparła Sende, na chwilę tracąc swój radosny uśmiech. — Rób, co chcesz, ale pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałam. Po tym, przywołując ponownie wesołą minę, ruszyła ku Roxy. A Aurélie stała w miejscu, próbując przetrawić to, co właśnie usłyszała. Czy to możliwe, że Alexandre jest taki, jak mówiła Sende? W sumie nie znała go za dobrze… Może to jednak prawda? Wychodziła jednak z założenia, że jeśli się do niego uprzedzi, w życiu nie da rady poznać go bliżej i odkryć wszystkiego na jego temat. Nie, nie mogę go oceniać na podstawie opinii innych ludzi! — pomyślała, po czym, czując się odrobinę lepiej, wróciła do przyjaciół. Nie zdążyła jednak zamienić z nimi za dużo słów, ponieważ nagle wszystkie głowy zwróciły się ku wielkiemu podium, które postawiono na stadionie na czas imprezy. Dziewczyny i Alexandre już po chwili zrozumieli, co było przyczyną zamieszania — oto burmistrz Bourgeois wraz z córką, Chloé, pojawili się na podwyższeniu. To oznaczało rychły początek zabawy. Pan Bourgeois podszedł do mikrofonu stojącego na samym środku. — Witam wszystkich na dorocznej imprezie karnawałowej! — powiedział do mikrofonu, a ogromne głośniki rozstawione w strategicznych punktach stadionu poniosły jego głos ku najdalszym zakamarkom. — Zebraliśmy się tutaj oczywiście po to, by się dobrze bawić, więc mam nadzieję, że jesteście zadowoleni! — Pewnie, że jesteśmy — szepnęła Sende — ale na pewno nie z twojego powodu, ty podły manipulatorze. — Nie wiedziałam, że interesujesz się polityką — odszepnęła Aurélie. — Bo się nie interesuję, ale każdy słyszał, jak rozgromił biednego D’Argencourta! To niesprawiedliwe. Od tamtego momentu nienawidzę wszystkich Bourgeois. — Polityka jest niesprawiedliwa, nic na to nie poradzisz… Aurélie ponownie skupiła się na przemowie burmistrza. — A więc, nie przedłużając, imprezę karnawałową uważam za rozpoczętą! Tym słowom towarzyszył największy jak dotąd wiwat. Ludzie rozeszli się, w sporej części do licznych stoisk rozstawionych po całym stadionie i przed nim. Co najmniej ćwierć wszystkich sklepów w Paryżu upatrzyła ten dzień jako okazję dla wyjątkowego zarobku, więc można było znaleźć mnóstwo stoisk ze słodyczami, maskami karnawałowymi, zabawkami czy pamiątkami; wszystko oczywiście było trzy razy droższe, aby zarobić nie tylko na rodowitych paryżanach, ale też na turystach, którzy akurat dzisiaj postanowili odwiedzić stolicę Francji. Dużo ludzi zostało też w centrum stadionu, ponieważ z głośników wydobyły się właśnie pierwsze tony piosenki disco zachęcającej do tańca. Wydawało się, że Sende chce tańczyć, jednak Roxy i Aurélie wolały najpierw rozejrzeć się po stoiskach i być może roztrwonić przy nich połowę swoich oszczędności, więc ta pierwsza nie miała innego wyjścia, jak tylko się zgodzić. Zresztą Alexandre tak samo, jednak jemu chyba było obojętne, co będzie robił, dopóki Aurélie będzie gdzieś w pobliżu. Jakimś cudem pierwsze stoisko, które odwiedzili, należało do rodziny Dupain-Cheng. Aurélie rozpoznała drobną panią Cheng, co od razu przypomniało jej o walce z Rousseau. Jej męża kojarzyła z kilku wizyt w piekarnio-cukierni. Marinette, ich córkę, też znała z widzenia, bo chodziła do równoległej klasy, dokładnie tej samej, do której chodziły też Sende i Roxy. Wszyscy troje mieli na sobie bardzo ozdobne brokatowe stroje. W normalnych okolicznościach Aurélie uznałaby te stroje za okropne, jednak doskonale wpasowywały się w karnawałowy klimat. Przed sobą mieli pudełka z rozmaitymi croissantami, makaronikami, ciastkami i innymi łakociami. Widok naprawdę był kuszący. Pani Cheng już otwierała usta, by zapytać, co podać, gdy Sende nagle cofnęła się, polecając reszcie, by zrobiła to samo. — Widzicie? — powiedziała, zanim ktokolwiek mógł zapytać, o co chodzi. — Croissanty sprzedają po dwa pięćdziesiąt. Byłam tam wcześniej rano i wtedy croissant kosztował euro! Co za zdzierstwo! — Mało kto jest na tyle przezorny, by kupić croissanty przed imprezą — zauważyła Roxy. — Sprzedawcy na tym korzystają. — A wiecie co? Skoro już o tym mówimy… — Pogrzebała w swojej torbie, aż znalazła worek pełen makaroników. Wyciągnęła go ku każdemu po kolei. — Częstujcie się! Roxy i Alexandre jako pierwsi sięgnęli do worka. Aurélie zaczekała, aż tamci wezmą makaroniki, po czym sama włożyła rękę i wyłowiła dwa z nich. Już miała spróbować pierwszego z nich, gdy nagle zamarła. Coś się zmieniło. Coś było nie tak, jak powinno. Ale… co to było? Nadal słyszała gwar rozgadanych ludzi. Na ten hałas nakładała się wyjątkowo głośna muzyka. Właśnie… To był problem, że teraz muzyki nie było. To ona ucichła. Czyżby awaria sprzętu? Spojrzała w kierunku stanowiska DJ-a. Ale jego tam nie było. Sprzęt stał pusty. Co jest? Wtedy go zauważyła. Tajemniczy przybysz stał na scenie, tuż obok sprzętu muzycznego. Jego fioletowy garnitur był upstrzony piórami wszelakich kolorów. Postąpił parę kroków, a wtedy obcasy jego czarnych, połyskujących butów, zastukały nienaturalnie głośno, tak że każdy to usłyszał. Włosów postaci, przykrytych fioletowym cylindrem, też pełnym różnokolorowych piórek, z tej odległości nie było dokładnie widać. Podobnie jak twarzy, ale Aurélie wydawało się, że jest na niej coś w rodzaju pierzastej karnawałowej maski. Burmistrz Bourgeois stał na podwyższeniu i rozmawiał z grupą elegancko ubranych ludzi, zapewne jakichś polityków czy biznesmenów. Był w pewnym oddaleniu od mikrofonu, jednak zauważył, że nieoczekiwany gość jest tuż obok niego i zamierza go użyć. Wrzasnął coś do niego, ale Aurélie nie usłyszała, co to mogło być. Coraz więcej ludzi kierowało głowy w tamtą stronę, w tym Roxy, Sende i Alexandre. Gość odepchnął burmistrza. Musiał włożyć w to wyjątkowo dużo siły, ponieważ mężczyzna przewrócił się pod tym ciosem. — Witam wszystkich! — zawołał przybysz do mikrofonu. Aurélie miała dziwne wrażenie, że kojarzy jego głos, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kto to mógł być. — Jestem Mistrzem Karnawału i sprawię, że nigdy go nie zapomnicie! Te słowa oznaczały tylko jedno. Kłopoty. }} ---- Tytuł tego rozdziału jest dosyć sugestywny. ---- Kategoria:Opowiadania